


Your Deary Snitch

by kipsi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a flicker on the screen, and then a distorted voice: "<em>How nice of you to finally join us, Detective Gordon</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Deary Snitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt:  
> Oswald is kidnapped by a gang of mobsters that finds out about Os's crush on jim and want to use it to their advantage. They film os being beaten and taunted, before they defile him jim comes

Jim poured himself the day's first cup of coffee. He had to settle with the bland one they served on the station, since he had missed his opportunity at home, sleeping late and then rushing to work.

He didn't even have time to sit down when Harvey rushed to his side and told him that there was something that he had to see, pulling him with him into an empty interrogation room. Harvey shut the door behind him and motioned Jim to take a seat.

There was a laptop sitting on the table.

Jim turned to look at Harvey, still standing. "What's this?" he asked, frowning.

"Was there on your desk, all wrapped up with a nice little bow," Harvey chuckled, "bastards." Jim lifted his brow at him and Harvey sighed. "There was a note, too," he handed a small note to Jim.

_Hello, Detective Gordon._   
_We've got your deary snitch, and we know that he knows your little secrets. We're going to ruin your whole career and life unless you agree to our proposition. We'll let the Penguin live if you do us a little favor._   
_Oh, and it'll be only a matter of time when he starts to talk, since he's bleeding already pretty badly._   
_You might want to take a look and consider our offer._

Jim stared at the note before he turned his gaze to Harvey, who was watching him grimly. "I said that Cobblepot is bad luck," he muttered as Jim moved to take a seat from in front of the laptop. "You taken a look yet?" he asked then.

Harvey gave him a look. "No, not my business per se," he stated. "And yet you took the trouble to move the laptop and bring it here," Jim smirked. "Shut up. It was only because guys were giving it weird looks."

Jim sighed and turned the laptop on. He didn't have to wait for long to cringe at the image that greeted him. The screen had gone straight to a live video mode, suggesting that he whole computer was already hacked.

The screen showed a dark room, maybe from a warehouse. What caught Jim's attention immediately was Oswald, who lay in the middle of the floor, his ankles and wrists bound. It seemed like he was indeed actually badly hurt, blood starting to dry on his face, some still trickling free from a cut that had been done to his side.

"Jesus," he heard Harvey muttering behind him.

There was a flicker on the screen, and then a distorted voice: " _How nice of you to finally join us, Detective Gordon_."

Jim stared at the screen, seeing a man dressed in black approaching the camera. His face was hidden with a mask that only left his eyes visible. He heard Harvey groaning, muttering under his breath: "another whacko gang with a mask?"

" _Not quite_ ," the man answered, and Jim's eyes widened as he realized that there was a microphone on the laptop. They should have seen it coming.

" _Are you willing to do that favor for us, Detective, or should we continue with our negotiation? There's still some life left in your snitch..._ " Jim grit his teeth and glared at the screen. He was certain that he was able to hear Oswald groaning in pain. The masked man tilted his head and sighed.

" _I think we need to show you just how serious we are about this_." Jim was able to see the man's smirk that was still hidden under the mask. It made him annoyed, but he said nothing as the man turned and kicked Oswald, Jim hearing the whimper that left him.

" _No reaction? You're a rather cold man, Detective_ ," another kick, " _then again_ ," kick, " _you're a cop_."

Oswald cried out in pain and begged for the man to stop already, telling him that no matter how much they decided to hurt him he wouldn't reveal them anything.

Jim's knuckles were white, his grip on the table painful. He had no idea how long Oswald had been there, how long they had already tortured him, and still Oswald decided to not tell them anything.

" _If Detective Gordon doesn't care to answer to our question, we'll have to resort to different kind of methods, as violence seems to be fine with him_ ," the man chuckled, turning to look at the camera. " _I've been wondering how many scars your snitch hides under that fancy suit of his_."

Oswald looked at the man with a fright, then at the camera. Jim felt his blood running cold as he looked at the broken man, who was looking at the camera pleadingly. " _How sweet_ ," the captor sneered before yanking Oswald's hair and making him wince.

Jim bit his lip in frustration, trying to figure out alternative methods how he could save Oswald without agreeing to the lunatic's plan. There didn't seem to be one, and time ticked by fast, Oswald trembling in the other's hold. Jim felt Harvey's hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn to look at him to know what kind of a face he was making. It pissed Jim off and he snapped.

" **That's enough** ," he hissed, knocking the chair over as he stood up abruptly. The masked man looked at the camera with a hidden smile. " _Come to your decision, Detective_?"

" **Shut up**. Just tell me what kind of a favor we're talking about here," Jim said, angry that he had to deal with this kind of issue again. " _Oh it's going to be a surprise_ ," the man laughed, " _you take it, or you leave it and watch the Penguin here die a horrible death_."

Jim cursed inwardly. He didn't want more blood on his hands, but he didn't really have a choice here. This wasn't the first time when he thought that he should've just killed Oswald back there, he would have probably avoided so many of these difficulties.

"Fine," he grunted, displeased.

" _Good. You'll get the address in a second for the pickup. Don't miss it, you'll have two hours_ ," the man chuckled and waved at the camera until the screen went black.

Jim stared at the screen with silence. Soon after he saw the address appearing onto the screen that the man had been talking about. "Great," he muttered as he turned to leave, leaving a very dumbfounded Harvey behind.

\--

It was a warehouse just like he had though, and it wasn't even that far away. The captor had planned everything. Jim felt even more annoyed when he realized that he had probably done just like the man predicted. And then there was the favor that he had no idea what it would be.

He wondered if Oswald's life was even worth all of this shit that he had to deal with. His job had become more complicated after getting to know the man. He wasn't sure if he hated of liked it.

Getting into the warehouse wasn't difficult, as the man was practically patting him on the back by leaving the doors unlocked and open. It made him feel sick.

Seeing Oswald wasn't any better.

He was still bleeding on the floor, shivering. Jim would've wanted to beat him up himself for letting get caught so easily, but he was already broken. When he made his way to the man and squatted down to get a better look of his injuries. Jim noticed that the ropes had been cut off of him.

"Jim!" Oswald breathed, his gaze thankful, "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this," he started, Jim silencing him with his look. He took a hold of his chin and and turned his head, Oswald hissing at the motion.

"They're going to pay for this," Jim murmured, Oswald glancing at him with wonder. "Jim, old friend, you don't have to dirty your hands for me," he smiled, grimacing then at the pain that the movement caused, "I have it all sorted out already."

Jim frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, I know who these people are," he chuckled, "and I already made a phone call." Jim let go of him and couldn't help but stare. "They didn't care to empty my pockets. _Sloppy_."

Jim stood up and crossed his arms as Oswald gave him another smile. "Exactly why did I come here, then? If you've already _sorted everything out_? You could've given me a call as well."

Oswald tipped his head. "But we haven't seen in a long time..."

Jim couldn't help but sigh.


End file.
